Always
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: Il est le cancérologue le plus réputé d'Angleterre. Elle est sa patiente. Il l'aime et il est prêt à tout pour la sauver. Elle est mariée et elle va mourir. One-shot. UA. Death fic. Complet. Snily (Severus Rogue x Lily Potter). Rating T.


" _Il y a des larmes qui ne cessent jamais de couler, des vides qui ne se comblent pas, des souvenirs que rien n'efface et des personnes qu'on ne remplace jamais."_

Londres, septembre 2013, 11h52.

\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Mr Lupin, psychologue.

\- Je l'ai vu... à mon cours ce matin, répondit l'homme en face de lui.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Son fils.

\- Et comment avez-vous réagit ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Et dans un tourbillon de pensées, il se souvint.

Sous un parapluie, une silhouette traversa le fin crachin de pluie qui enveloppait le UCL Cancer Institute. Cet hôpital situé en plein cœur de Londres, accueillait principalement les patients atteints de cancers. Mais cet établissement pouvait se vanter d'accueillir le meilleur oncologue du pays : Severus Rogue.

Cet homme à une carrière incroyable, avait fini major de sa promotion puis avait effectué son internat aux Etats-Unis avec Albus Dumbledore, le grand spécialiste du cancer des poumons. Ses états de services étaient impeccables, ainsi que ses comptes rendus. Pourtant cette perfection professionnelle cachait un profond sentiment de solitude. Sa mère atteinte d'un cancer des poumons était décédée alors qu'il n'avait que six ans et son père qui n'avait pas supporté sa perte, s'était suicidé quelques années plus tard. Dorénavant orphelin, il était parti vivre chez sa tante une femme froide, autoritaire et extrêmement méprisante, qui le délaissait. Alors, il avait du apprendre à se débrouiller, seul. Après l'école, il partait travailler dans une librairie, mettant ainsi un peu d'argent de côté. Et très tôt, il se fixa un objectif: intégrer l'une des meilleures école pour devenir cancérologue. Il s'était battu. Il avait lu des centaines de livres spécialisés, avalé ses manuels de biologie, assisté à des conférences sans rien n'y comprendre. Mais son obstination paya. Et grâce à son excellent travail, il obtient une bourse d'étude qui lui permit d'entrer à Oxford. Plus les années passèrent et plus il gagna en galon, devenant ainsi l'élite de la médecine.

Ses longs cheveux ébène vinrent caresser le col de sa blouse tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs désinfectés de l'hôpital. Tout en feuillant les dossiers, il salua ses collègues et infirmières sans réellement s'en soucier. Il ne les connaissait pas, ou de nom seulement. Et c'était mieux ainsi. La vie lui avait apprit que pour avancer, il ne fallait pas s'attacher et il s'efforçait de l'appliquer chaque jour de sa triste vie. Les jours s'écoulaient, tous identique les uns aux autres. Tout était gris, morne et désolant.

Premier dossier, premier patient. Il pénétra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, et commença son analyse. Imagerie du scanner, analyse des prises de sang et du liquide retrouvé dans les poumons, tout indiquait un cancer du poumon. La nouvelle tomba telle une massue, assommant le patient et sa famille. Le nez dans les résultats, il continua son speech habituel, dénué d'humanité. Cet homme était un robot, vivant uniquement pour son boulot alors que sa vie sociale semblait inexistante. Il continua sa tournée, annonçant à Monsieur ou Madame la présence ou l'absence de cellules cancéreuses. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre n°7, un rire lui parvint.

Cristallin.

Mélodieux.

Chaleureux.

Sa main se figea au dessus de la poignée et son cœur loupa un battement. Le temps semblait être en suspens. Ce rire, il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

Lily.

Cependant il reprit son attitude professionnelle et entra.

Dans cette chambre glaciale et impersonnelle, riait aux éclats un petit garçon à la chevelure indomptable, assis sur les genoux de son père. Non loin d'eux, installée sur le lit d'hôpital, Lily riait aussi. Mais quand Rogue s'approcha, brisant leur bulle de sérénité, ils se turent.

\- Mrs Potter, que me vaut votre présence ? demanda Severus de sa voix grave.

\- Docteur, je trouve qu'elle s'essouffle rapidement, répondit son époux James, dont sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Mais une main délicate vint l'interrompre. Et Lily se tourna vers Severus pour ajouter.

\- En fait, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je tousse souvent et j'ai le thorax qui me comprime. James m'a emmené aux urgences il y a quelques jours. Ils m'ont fait quelques examens..

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil dans le dossier avant de continuer.

\- J'ai les résultats en effet. Nous allons devoir faire un scanner pour vérifier. Les infirmières viendront vous chercher et nous nous reverrons pour faire un point. dit-il d'une voix grave et monocorde.

La femme lui répondit simplement avec un sourire. Charmé, Rogue sortit rapidement de la chambre, le cœur battant.

Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il se souvint que la première fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux vert, il avait cru défaillir. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, c'était comme si le monde cessait de tourner.

Elle avait su colorer son monde monochrome.

Il se dirigea vers une infirmière et lui mentionna qu'il fallait faire un scanner de Mrs Potter, Lily Potter. Après s'être assuré que l'intervention avait été rentré dans l'ordinateur, il continua ses visites, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était il y a deux ans, lorsque son cancer s'était déclaré. Au départ, il ne lui avait pas prêté attention, se cantonnant à un numéro de dossier et d'un chiffre sur une porte. Il se souvint que la radiographie avait mis en lumière une petite tumeur sur le lobe droit. Depuis les cellules cancéreuses ne cessaient de se multiplier, et la tumeur grossissait toujours plus. Mais alors que d'autres se seraient laissé abattre par cette nouvelle, Lily était restée pleine d'espoir. Elle savait que sa vie était désormais comptée mais pour son petit garçon, elle n'avait jamais rien laisser paraître. Elle avait prit ses traitements avec le sourire, fais ses séances de chimiothérapie sans rechigner, sans jamais se plaindre. Et à chaque visite, Rogue la voyait sourire. Un sourire qu'il avait apprit à apprécier.

Au fur et à mesure des années, Rogue avait malgré lui retenu son prénom: Lily. C'était beau et simple. A son image. Mais ses magnifiques cheveux avaient disparu, la faute à la chimiothérapie. Malgré les nombreux traitements, le cancer évolua et muta en stade deux : des tumeurs étaient apparues. Rogue se souvint du moment où il l'avait annoncé à Mr Potter. Il avait vu son regard se voiler d'une tristesse et d'une douleur indescriptibles. Mais grâce à un nouveau traitement, elle avait eu une rémission. Légère mais une rémission quand même. Elle qui n'avait jamais perdu espoir, reprenait confiance face à cette petite victoire. Elle allait guérir, elle le savait.

\- Docteur ? Docteur Rogue ? demanda une jeune interne, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Hum ? Oui Amber ?

\- Hermione. Vous avez un nouveau patient répondit elle en lui tendant un dossier.

Il le prit et commença à le consulter quand son biper sonna. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'écran tandis que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Chambre numéro sept.

Lily.

Il s'élança à travers les dédales de couloirs et fut rejoint par plusieurs infirmières. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre tout se passa très vite. James et Harry furent éloigné par une infirmière, tandis que Rogue s'approcha de Lily. Elle suffoquait. Le moniteur s'affolait. Les signes vitaux dégringolaient à une vitesse effarante. Sa vie était en danger. Sans réfléchir, il saisit une seringue et l'enfonça brusquement dans le thorax de la jeune femme. Le tube se remplit immédiatement d'un liquide épais et jaunâtre. La seringue était pleine. Il fallait changer de récipient. Mais à l'instant où Rogue l'enleva, un bip strident retentit.

Manque d'oxygène.

Arrêt du cœur.

Hermione surgit de nul part , défibrillateur à la main et commença le protocole.

Première décharge électrique. Pas de pouls.

Rogue pouvait voir Harry pleurer dans les bras de son père. L'équipe entière retenait son souffle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il implora les esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui.

Deuxième décharge.

Écran noir.

Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard, Severus s'avança vers l'époux, la mine grave. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur la petite tête brune endormie, sur le fauteuil inconfortable. La vie était cruelle. Sa mère venait de mourir et lui dormait sereinement. Tout le contraire de son père, dont l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. De sa voix grave, Rogue annonça.

\- Mr Potter, nous avons réussi à sauver votre femme. De justesse. Nous avons dû l'intuber et la mettre sous perfusion. Elle se repose mais nous allons de voir reporter le scanner.

Cette nouvelle semblait soulager l'époux qui s'autorisa une bouffée d'air, mais c'était sans compter sur la suite des évènements.

Deux jours plus tard, Lily fut en état de passer l'examen médical. Le bruit assourdissant du scanner, se répercutait dans la pièce. La jeune femme allongée, ne bougeait pas, osant à peine respirer. De l'autre côté de la vitre en plexiglas, Severus regardait l'imagerie. Les sourcils froncés par ce qu'il voyait. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais même. Sa voix retentit dans la pièce, annonçant que c'était fini. Alors que la rouquine se faisait aider par un jeune interne, un certain Neville, Rogue disparu.

Assis à son bureau, il regardait encore et encore les résultats. Ça ne pouvait être ainsi. Le cancer avait encore évolué, passant en stade trois. Il y avait plusieurs tumeurs dans le même poumon. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux et souffla. Il n'y avait plus de choix, il devait le faire.

De retour dans la chambre, Rogue s'avança et annonça.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle. Le scanner a révélé plusieurs tumeurs dans le poumon droit. Je crains malheureusement, que votre cancer soit passé en stade trois.

L'information jeta un froid dans la chambre. Ni Lily, ni James n'osaient parler. Et comme pour l'accompagner dans la douleur de cette nouvelle, James prit la main de sa femme. Un geste que Severus ne manqua pas alors que son cœur se serra.

\- Il va falloir reprendre la chimiothérapie en plus de traitement habituel. J'ai également pris l'initiative de vous inscrire sur la liste nationale d'attente de greffe. En espérant que la chance vous sourit. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Euuh… Comment fonctionne la liste d'attente ? demanda James, désemparé.

\- C'est plutôt simple. Selon les conditions demandé par l'institut, nous inscrivons le patient. Puis lorsqu'une personne décède, les équipes médicales regardent si ce dernier souhaitait faire don de ses organes. Cette vérification faite, ils regardent les patients compatibles dans la liste d'attente en fonction du groupe sanguin, puis c'est l'opération. Hélas ceux qui attendent depuis longtemps sont prioritaires mais la rareté de votre groupe sanguin peut accélérer les choses.

Soudain et alors qu'il venait tout juste de terminer son discours, un jeune interne annonça que le temps des visites était terminé, congédiant ainsi Mr Potter et son fils.

La journée touchait à sa fin, laissant le ciel se parer de couleurs chatoyantes. Accoudé à l'îlot d'accueil, Severus observait le jeune Harry quitter le bâtiment. Il marchait maladroitement à côté de son père, lui tenant la main tandis qu'il portait sa peluche dans l'autre. Le garçon s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son père, avant de lui poser une question que Rogue n'entendit pas. Pourtant il devina que c'était en rapport avec Lily, à l'expression gênée de James qui préféra ignorer la question de son fils. Le jeune père prit son fils dans les bras et récupéra la chouette que son fils avait laissé tomber au sol avant de disparaître enveloppé par la fraîcheur de la soirée. Severus se détourna du tableau tandis que l'infirmière de l'accueil qui lui tendit un énième dossier. Il le prit sans un mot et parti.

La nuit avait déposé son manteau, laissant l'enseigne de UCL Cancer Institut déchirer l'obscurité. Les néons illuminaient d'une lumière crue les couloirs sans vie. Seuls les pas de Rogue brisaient le silence oppressant. Il arpentait les couloirs silencieusement en direction de son bureau. Il avait besoin de dormir et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, il allait devoir se réveiller dans trois heures et faire de nouveau le tour des chambre, vérifiant chaque moniteur, chaque générateur d'oxygène. Cette nuit de garde allait être longue. Il descendit les escaliers et longea les chambres du premier étage. Rien à signaler. Tout semblait normal. Cependant dans la chambre numéro cinq, le moniteur indiquait une anomalie qu'il mentionna sur le bloc note présent dans la pièce, avant de l'indiquer à nouveau sur le registre des infirmières. Mais au moment où il passa à nouveau devant les chambres suivantes, il entendit des pleurs des sanglots que l'on tente d'étouffer. Severus tendit l'oreille et avança doucement vers la porte en bois.

Lily pleurait.

Pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Malheureusement, sa conscience professionnelle reprit le contrôle, juste à temps. Il était son médecin et elle était sa patiente. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Alors, il se détourna et continua sa ronde. Un pincement au cœur.

Le lundi : une véritable torture aux yeux des travailleurs à exception de Rogue, car il s'agissait de son unique jour de congés. Il passa sa matinée à faire ses courses et à récupérer ses affaires au pressing puis au alentour de midi, il se vêtit élégamment et sortit. L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais, des volutes de buée s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il se hâtait pour prendre le métro. Elle détestait quand il était en retard. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, les célèbres Black Cab mais aucun ne se trouvaient dans sa rue à se moment là. Tant pis. Dans la rame, il vérifia ses emails, ne prêtant pas attention à la faune environnante. Mais un rire le fit relever la tête il avait cru entendre Lily. Il chercha des yeux, une chevelure flamboyante sans grande conviction, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Pourtant le rire lui était familier et lorsqu'il l'entendit une nouvelle fois, il découvrit la source de cette expression de joie : une jeune femme amoureuse, enlacée dans les bras de son copain. Connaissant l'origine, il se désintéressa et regarda sa montre brièvement. Il allait être en retard. Comme d'habitude.

Arrivé à la station, il sortit de la rame de métro et accéléra le pas. Il croisa un fleuriste ambulant et lui acheta quelques dahlia pourpre avant de continuer sa course. Il fit les derniers cent mètres sur un pas encore plus rapide. Il commença à être essoufflé quand il vit la façade du restaurant : le Chaudron Baveur. Une référence dans tout le pays. La sonnette tinta quand il franchit le seuil et un majordome vint à sa rencontre. Étant un habitué, il rejoint sa table rapidement où une femme l'attendait, regardant à travers la baie vitrée. Il s'abaissa et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'asseoir. Sans un mot, il lui tendit le bouquet qu'elle huma rapidement avant de le poser.

\- Tu es en retard, dit-elle sèchement.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il avait l'habitude. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle le dénigrerait. C'était comme ça depuis le début. Il passa le repas à l'écouter sans un mot, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Son travail ne l'intéressait pas et de toute manière, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Durant le repas, le ciel s'assombrit et le vent se leva annonçant l'arrivée de la pluie. De grosses gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser en une multitude de diamants sur la baie vitrée du restaurant, hypnotisant le regard de Severus. Son esprit s'était déconnecté de la conversation et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui, lire un magazine sur les dernières méthodes de soin tout en buvant son thé. Mais il devait avant tout finir cette rencontre hebdomadaire avec sa tante Violet.

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de 3:00pm, qu'il fut libéré de cette corvée. Ces larmes venues du ciel, s'étaient taries et seul un crachin humide flottait dans l'atmosphère. Severus releva le col de son trench et se dirigea vers la station de métro. Mais alors qu'il allait amorcer sa descente, son regard fut attiré par la vitrine de Fleury & Bott. C'était une librairie dont la devanture mettait en avant l'un de ses best-seller sous forme de silhouettes en carton : l'histoire d'un garçon, orphelin qui va découvrir son identité de sorcier. Une histoire pour enfant que Rogue n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Mais étrangement, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la vitrine. Sous le ciel artificiel, illuminé par de dizaine de petites ampoules, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un château aux nombreuses tours surplombant une immense forêt en papier. Une chouette volait, suspendu par un fils de nylon tandis qu'un cerf à la ramure majestueuse, se tenait fièrement au bord du lac. Trois petites silhouettes couraient en direction du château, faisant voleter leurs écharpes. Sans un regard en arrière.

Déposé telle une relique, le tome était posé sur un chevalet à droite de la mise en scène, illuminé par un spot.

Un magnifique tableau qui respirait l'innocence de l'enfance.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et l'heure du bilan arriva. Son éternelle blouse blanche sur le dos, Rogue entra dans la chambre, étrangement calme. Et pour cause, James s'était assoupi. Et Lily qui ne souhaitait pas le réveiller, lisait "Daniel et le prisonnier d'Azkaban" à Harry. Le petit assis à ses cotés écoutait religieusement sa maman, si jolie avec sa cascade de couleur. Car malheureusement, la chimiothérapie avait fait de nouveau disparaître sa crinière de feu. Elle avait donc paré son crâne nu d'un foulard coloré, mais ce patchwork de couleur n'était qu'un subterfuge pour détourner le regard d'autrui de sa peau de plus en plus blanche. La jeune femme interrompit sa lecture quand elle aperçut Severus.

\- Bonjour Dr Rogue, chuchota-t-elle

\- Mrs Potter, Harry, répondit-il.

\- Harry, mon chéri, tu veux bien aller réveiller papa ?

Le petit bonhomme descendit maladroitement du lit d'hôpital pour aller tapoter la main de son père. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes et plusieurs gobelets de café plus tard que Rogue commença le débriefing.

\- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Le traitement ne fonctionne pas

\- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune époux.

\- Ca veut dire que ni la chimio, ni le traitement que nous avons changé, il y a quelques jours, ne fonctionnent. Nous n'arrivons pas à faire reculer le cancer.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère.. commença-t-il. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré, tout ce que nous avons enduré, vous dites qu'elle est condamnée ? Que c'est finit ? s'exclama-t-il, hystérique.

\- Je le crains… répondit Severus calmement.

Face à cette annonce, James perdit pied et commença à s'en prendre à l'oncologue malgré les cris de protestation de sa femme qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Apeuré par les cris de ses parents, Harry commença à pleurer. L'écho de cette cacophonie assourdissante résonna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, attirant l'attention de Luna qui entra à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Luna, vous tombez bien. Prenez le petit et emmenez le dans un endroit plus tranquille. Le temps que Mr Potter se calme, dit Rogue avec autorité.

La jeune infirmière n'ajouta pas un mot et se contenta d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Elle prit Harry dans les bras et sortit prestement, l'éloignant de toute cette agitation. Une fois le petit éclipsé, Lily éclata en larmes. Ses frêles épaules tremblaient sous le poids du chagrin tandis que ces perles d'eau salées ne pouvaient se tarir. Elle était forte mais cette querelle inutile était la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Voyant sa femme en larme, James s'approcha d'elle et enlaça sa main autour de celle de Lily, qu'elle retira vivement. Elle était en colère Severus le voyait et les excuses que son époux ne cessait de répéter, ne semblaient pas la calmer. Bien au contraire. Pourtant cette dispute ne le regardait pas mais lorsqu'il entendit James parler de partir à l'étranger pour trouver un autre traitement, il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Les traitements actuels sont les plus forts actuellement sur le marché. Que vous partiez aux Etats-Unis ou même au Japon, se sera exactement les mêmes médicaments. S'ils ne fonctionnent pas ici, ils ne fonctionneront pas ailleurs, informa le cancérologue qui réduit à néant les espoirs de ce père de famille. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il reste encore la greffe.

\- J-Je n'en veux pas.. souffla Lily dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda James.

\- Parce que je me refuse d'espérer la mort de quelqu'un pour que je puisse vivre, expliqua-t-elle

\- Mais c'est la vie ! Des gens meurent pour que d'autres vivent !

\- James, singla sèchement la voix de la rouquine. C'est ma vie, c'est donc ma décision. Je n'en veux pas.

\- En êtes-vous réellement certaine Mrs Potter, demanda Severus.

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Retirez moi de la liste, Docteur.

\- Dans ce cas..

Lorsque Rogue quitta la chambre, il sut.

Elle était condamné.

Rien ne pourrait la sauver. Absolument rien. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Meilleur oncologue du pays, tu parles ! Il n'était même pas foutu de sauver la femme qu'il aimait ! Il se sentait inutile et complètement démuni face à se retournement de situation. Dans le couloir, il vit Harry assit sur les sièges inconfortables, complètement désorienté. A ses côtés Luna tentait de lui faire prendre un bonbon mais le petit semblait être ailleurs. Alors Rogue vint s'accroupir face à lui et commença à lui parler.

\- Harry.. ? Harry ? Harry, tu sais qui je suis ? demanda le médecin lorsqu'il eut enfin l'attention de l'enfant.

\- Oui. Tu es le docteur qui soigne ma maman.

\- C'est exact. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure d'accord ?

La tignasse ébène hocha la tête alors que ses grand yeux bleus vinrent s'ancrer dans le regard du médecin.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que ta maman est malade. Très très malade.

\- Mais tu vas la guérir non ? Tu es docteur.

\- C'est vrai, je suis docteur mais parfois je n'arrive pas à soigner les vilaines maladies.

Rogue vit l'interrogation dans ce regard enfantin et lui tenta de lui expliquer.

\- Tu aimes jouer à quoi ?

\- Aux pirates !, s'exclama joyeusement le petit.

\- Alors, tu vois les vilaines maladies, c'est comme les bateaux pirates. Très forts et très solides. Et les médicaments que l'on donne à ta maman c'est comme la flotte du roi. Sauf que ces bateaux là, ils sont pas très forts. Du coup, même en se battant et bien ce sont les pirates qui gagnent. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le bambin hocha la tête de compréhension.

\- C'est pour ça que ton papa s'est énervé.

\- Parce que les pirates gagnent ?

\- C'est ça. Ton papa a peur de ne pas gagner la guerre.

\- D'accord, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer voir ta maman et ton papa ?

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu veux le bonbon aussi ? Oui ? Tu peux le prendre, ajouta calmement le spécialiste. Luna va te raccompagner, moi je vais aller chercher les renforts pour battre les pirates. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Le petit garçon glissa sa main dans celle de Luna qui le guida vers la chambre de sa mère, tandis que Rogue se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Installé à son bureau, son regard fixait l'écran de son ordinateur. Face à lui, la liste d'attente des greffes. Cela faisait dix minutes que son cœur luttait contre son esprit, contre ses principes et la déontologie de son métier. Le curseur clignotait lentement au dessus de la croix. D'un clic, il pouvait supprimer le nom de Lily Potter de la liste.

Rien qu'un clic.

Et pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il préférait perdre son travail, être radié de l'ordre des médecins, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il allait vaincre ce cancer.

Inconsciemment, il espérait que quelqu'un meurt cette nuit, offrant ainsi une paire de poumons neufs à Lily.

Soudain, il éteignit l'ordinateur et sortit rapidement de son bureau, le regard déterminé.

Quelqu'un devait mourir.

C'était une évidence.

La journée glissa lentement. Durant l'après midi des familles vinrent voir leur proche tandis que les infirmières discutaient des derniers ragots à l'îlot central. La vie continuait. Mais Severus était nerveux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sortir des sentiers battus et ça pouvait lui coûter très cher.

Son anxiété ne cessa de croître jusqu'au soir. L'équipe de garde avait prit place mais Severus était resté pour "clôturer" un dossier. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de 12:32pm qu'il sortit de son bureau et déambula silencieusement à travers les dédales de couloirs. L'hôpital était paisible et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant la chambre de Lily et continua à marcher, les mains profondément enfoncé dans ses poches. Ce qu'il allait faire pouvait détruire sa carrière. Mais il était décidé.

Il monta au quatrième étage et se cacha en haut des escaliers, derrière un pan de mur. L'attente sera longue, mais ça en valait le coup. De longues minutes plus tard, un jeune homme arriva. Ses cheveux roux semblait mener une guerre contre le peigne tant ils étaient en bataille. Son visage était constellé de tâches de rougeurs et ses yeux bleus tirés par la fatigue, avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat. Severus surgit de sa cachette et sans la moindre hésitation, le saisit par les épaules avant de le jeta dans les escaliers. Le corps de cet homme dévala trois étages avant de se stopper dans une position très étrange. Et lentement, une flaque carmin se forma, s'échappant de cette poupée de chiffon désarticulée.

Ce même sang qui allait pouvoir la sauver.

Consciencieusement, il mit des gants avant de lui prendre le pouls, veillant à le laisser suffisamment en vie pour l'opération, sans pour autant laisser ses empreintes. Puis il disparut rapidement. Sans une trace. Sans un regard en arrière.

Aucun retour n'était possible à présent.

Severus venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil, un verre de Brandy à la main, quand son téléphone sonna. Sur l'écran s'affichait le nom de l'hôpital. Il but une gorgée de ce liquide ambrée et laissa la sonnerie sonner dans le vide quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, un brouhaha sans nom.

Ils avaient découvert le corps.

Enfin.

De sa main libre, il fit tournoyer son verre. Tout allait s'accélérer à présent. En ce moment même, ils devaient procéder à des vérifications administrative et médicale. Mais tout était parfait. Rogue le savait. Il avait tout vérifier.

Il entendit l'infirmière hurler des instructions aux équipes avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Il souffla et avala son brandy d'une traite avant de se vêtir de son trench. Un jour, il mourra d'épuisement. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il avait une vie à sauver.

Dans l'une des salles d'opération, un équipe s'affairait autour du corps. Les moniteurs émettaient des bip rassurants alors que la concentration arrivait à son paroxysme. Parmi les chaires sanguinolentes, les mains gantées vinrent prélever les poumons et les posèrent délicatement dans le bac en inox stérile tandis que de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre, une autre équipe exécutait exactement les même gestes, enlevant les poumons nécrosés par la maladie.

Surplombant la salle d'opération, Rogue observait ce ballet synchronisé, impassible. Il était seul et particulièrement attentif à ce qu'il se passait en bas. L'avenir de Lily se jouait en ce moment même.

 _Flashback_

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'institut, il fut assaillit par Sirius, son assistant. Tout en se dirigeant vers la source de toute cette agitation, de dernier l'informa rapidement de la situation. Ils avaient trouvé le corps, fait de rapides examens mais malheureusement pour Ron, il était déjà trop tard : il n'y avait plus d'activité cérébrale. Le traumatisme crânien l'avait transformé en légume, en un potiron pour être exact. Mais son corps, lui, était en excellent état.

Parfait pour le don d'organe.

L'homme continua son briefing et l'informa qu'ils avaient également tenté de contacter les proches, en vain. Soudain, Rogue ralentit légèrement le pas.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Si finalement ce Ron Weasley avait de la famille et qu'ils réclamaient le corps, il était foutu. Tout son plan allait tomber à l'eau. Il allait devoir improviser mais d'abord, le protocole.

\- Nous avons 5h pour déterminer s'il a de la famille et les mettre au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer. S'il n'y a rien, nous procéderons à un don d'organe. Vérifiez son groupe sanguin et s'il était contre le prélèvement.

\- Tout de suite, répondit Sirius

Tandis que son assistant se dirigeait vers l'îlot d'accueil, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune défunt. Son corps albâtre était relié à différentes sondes et perfusions le maintenant en vie le temps des recherches. Ainsi isolé du reste de l'hôpital, il l'observa, s'attendant à ressentir de la culpabilité. Mais rien ne vint, il ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien, hormis peut être, un soulagement. Lily allait vivre, c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

Trois heures étaient écoulées quand son collègue revint finalement le voir.

\- Dr Rogue, personne ne répond. J'ai contacté divers organismes et tous me disent qu'il n'a aucun parent.

\- Et le don d'organe ?

\- Il était inscrit comme donneur.

\- Bien. Qu'en est-il des analyses ? demanda le cancérologue.

\- Pas de VIH, ni d'hépatite. Il est clean.

\- Son groupe sanguin ?

\- AB+

\- Ca se complique…, souffla-t-il. Trouvez dans la liste nationale d'attente de greffe, les patients qui sont de ce même groupe.

\- Je l'ai fait. Il y en a très peu mais…, continua Sirius.

\- Mais ?

\- Nous en avons une, ici, à l'institut. Lily Potter. Chambre numéro 7.

\- Parfait. Appelle Poudlard et dis aux Professeurs Riddle et Bellatrix de se tenir prêt. Nous avons une greffe à faire. Dis aux ambulanciers de préparer deux véhicules, nous partons dans 30 minutes !

\- Bien !

Il allait devoir convaincre Lily de faire la greffe et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Elle avait été très claire lors de leur dernière conversation elle n'en voulait pas.

\- Mrs Potter, je comprends votre point de vue mais c'est une chance inespérée qui se présente. On peut vous sauver. Le donneur est en tout point compatible !

\- Mais je n'en veux pas.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Votre groupe sanguin est l'un des plus rare qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Vous ne pouvez refuser cette greffe, insista le scientifique.

Mais la jeune femme n'ajouta rien.

\- Pensez à Harry. Ne seriez-vous pas heureuse de passer plus de temps avec votre fils ? De le voir grandir ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

Cette réflexion sembla faire mouche car le regard vert de la rouquin brillait d'un nouvel éclat.

\- Très bien… J'accepte.

\- Parfait !

\- A une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il est trop tôt et James ne peut m'accompagner. J'aurais espéré que vous pourriez venir à sa place.

\- Si vous le souhaitez. Luna viendra vous aider à préparer vos affaires.

 _Fin Flashback._

Ils arrivèrent au moment le plus délicat de toute l'opération : la transplantation.

L'oncologue se rapprocha de la vitre et agrippa le rebord en inox, inquiet. Si cette étape se passait mal, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là, allait partir en fumée. Pulvérisé. Réduit à néant. Même la mort de Ron n'aurait plus de sens. La culpabilité avait commencé à noircir sa chaire, gangrener chaque cellule. Il ne pourrait cacher ses coupables actions bien longtemps.

A cette pensée, la panique le gagna, se répandant dans ses veines tel un poison mortel. Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais.

Après dix heures d'opération, l'ensemble des deux équipes terminèrent les sutures au même moment, prouvant leur parfaite symbiose. Soulagé, Severus s'autorisa une bouffée d'oxygène. La première depuis le début de l'opération. La pression retomba également au bloc, les chirurgiens ôtèrent leurs gants et leurs masques laissant entrer de grandes goulées d'oxygène. Ils laissèrent aux équipes le bon soin de ranger le bloc opératoire tandis qu'ils rejoignirent le couloir pour le débriefing avec la famille.

\- Mr Potter ?

\- C'est moi, s'écria James, en bondissant de son siège.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée. Maintenant tout repose sur elle et sa volonté à vivre, expliqua le Pr Riddle.

\- Elle est actuellement en salle de réveil. Vous pourrez la voir d'ici les prochaines heures mais pour l'instant, elle a besoin de repos, ajouta le Pr Bellatrix.

\- Oui, d'accord. Merci. Merci Professeurs, répondit James soulagé.

Rogue qui avait écouté la conversation de loin, vit le couple de médecin s'éclipser, laissant l'homme aux lunettes, seul dans cet immense couloir. Ce dernier à la tignasse ébouriffée et aux yeux cernés, semblait remercier le ciel.

S'il savait.

L'amour fait faire des choses impensables et tuer en faisait partir.

Mais ça, James le saurait probablement jamais.

La fatigue enveloppa brusquement Severus, tel un étau de fer. Il avait tellement tiré sur la corde ces dernières 24h, que son corps n'en pouvait plus. Seul le café serré le maintenait éveillé, mais pour combien de temps. Et alors qu'il partait à la recherche d'une machine à café, il entendit la fin d'une conversation, venant d'une salle dédiée au personnel.

\- [...] une greffe des poumons. Je n'en peux plus, dit une voix masculine

\- L'opération a duré combien de temps ? demanda une femme

\- 10h. Mon dieu, non mais regarde de quoi j'ai l'air ! Je ne ressemble à rien !

\- J'avoue que même un cadavre à une meilleure tête que toi.

\- Ahahah tu es hilarante Pansy…, ajouta la voix, avec sarcasme. Je vais me coucher, tu me couvres ?

\- Comme d'hab. Mais n'abuse pas trop, sinon le Professeur Riddle va te virer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon j'y vais.

\- C'est ça !

Ce fut sur ce tête-à-tête, qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure peroxydée sortit de la pièce, le visage tiré par la fatigue.

\- Excusez moi, héla Rogue.

\- Oui. Quoi ? Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?! demanda-t-il sèchement

Le regard sévère de Rogue s'arrêta un court instant sur le badge épinglé. Il pouvait y lire : Draco Malefoy, infirmier.

\- Severus Rogue, oncologue en charge du UCL Cancer Institut de Londres.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire? Vous pourriez être Ministre de la Santé, je m'en contre fout, répliqua Draco, acerbe.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Rogue l'avait saisit par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- Écoutez moi bien petite vermine. Votre comportement est plus qu'odieux et totalement inadmissible. Un seul mot de ma part à votre responsable et vous êtes viré. Avec l'assurance de ne plus retrouver de boulot, dans n'importe quels hôpitaux du Royaume Uni. Ou alors vous allez répondre à ma question.

Hébété par cette violence, le blond ne répondit pas.

\- Je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui. Maintenant, dites moi, où se trouve Lily Potter, la patiente à qui vous avez fait la greffe.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de communiquer ce genre d'information en dehors du cercle familiale, répondit-il avec arrogance tandis qu'un sourire insolant lui barrait le visage.

\- N'oubliez pas : un mot et vous êtes viré.

Acculé de cette façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Rogue le savait.

\- Elle est en salle de réveil, au cinquième étage, chambre 59.

\- Bah voilà. Merci de votre aide, Mr Malefoy.

\- C'est ça. Casse toi, vieux dément, répondit-il énervé.

Mais Severus était déjà bien loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, un silence écrasant l'accueillit. Seul le bruit régulier du respirateur brisait l'ambiance oppressante de cette chambre. Allongé dans ce lit trop grand, Lily se reposait. Elle avait le teint d'une blancheur inquiétante et ses lèvres d'ordinaire rosées étaient devenues bleues. Son corps si frêle, était recouvert par une hideuse tunique vert pâle, cachant ainsi les traces de l'opération. Et malgré tout, Rogue la trouvait magnifique. Il la détailla mainte et mainte fois, gravant chaque détails, chaque grain de beauté dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait oublier son visage. Avec délicatesse, il saisit sa main glacée et tenta de la réchauffer. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de rester ici indéfiniment car James et Harry allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir. Alors, à contre cœur et avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir, il déposa un simple baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, puis s'éclipsa tel un fantôme.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu. Car le manteau de la Mort s'était déposé sur les épaules de la rouquine, emportant avec lui tous les espoirs d'une famille et les rêves d'un amour ignoré.

Elle était morte comme l'on s'endort. Lentement d'abord puis brusquement. Et sans s'en rendre compte, la Vie l'avait quitté, l'emmenant rejoindre les étoiles.

Le téléphone vibra dans la blouse de l'oncologue, affichant le nom du Professeur Riddle. C'était étrange. Jamais Tom ne l'appelait sur son téléphone personnel. Et si c'était à cause l'état de santé de Lily ? Ou de l'altercation avec ce Malefoy ? Inquiet et intrigué, il décrocha..

\- Dr Rogue, commença le chirurgien.

\- Pr Riddle. Que me vaut votre appel ?

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle….

\- Dites-moi.

\- Votre patiente, Mrs Potter, est décédée.

\- C-Comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Rogue, d'une voix vacillante.

\- Elle est malheureusement décédée d'un arrêt cardiaque. Nous sommes en train de faire des examens pour trouver la cause, mais je suis pratiquement sur que c'est dû à un rejet du greffon.

\- Avec une embolie pulmonaire et arrêt respiratoire, murmura le spécialiste.

\- C'est cela même.

Cette nouvelle assomma Severus. L'émotion était si intense, si puissante, qu'il vacilla. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il arriva de justesse à son bureau, effondré. Anéanti, Rogue se laissa glisser par terre, laissant le portable choir non loin de lui. La respiration coupée par la douleur, il suffoquait.

La maladie avait gagné. Réduisant à néant tous ses efforts. La Mort lui avait tout prit.

Tout.

Absolument tout.

Ses parents.

La femme qu'il aimait.

Et pour la première fois depuis dès années, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

Il voulu se lever, la rejoindre une dernière fois. Mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Les barrières derrière lesquelles il se protégeait, avaient été pulvérisé. Son cœur n'était plus. Réduit en cendre par la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

Il ne put se rendre à l'institut les trois jours suivant, accablé par cette perte. Il n'avait pas la force de venir travailler. Il tenta maintes fois de noyer son chagrin et ses idées noires dans l'alcool, mais malheureusement pour lui, ces derniers savaient nager. Et quand Rogue ne s'enfermait pas dans ton appartement pour boire, il errait dans les rues londoniennes. Sans but. Il s'était coupé du monde et avait embrassé la morosité. Il voulait mourir, pour la rejoindre.

Mais une lettre de la directrice le força à revenir. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de contrarier la vielle McGonagall, surtout s'il voulait conserver son poste. Il regarda sa montre et souffla. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait prendre son service du soir. Rogue s'extirpa difficilement de son fauteuil et se prépara.

Son retour ne passa pas inaperçu mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. Son visage empreint de tristesse parlait pour lui, pourtant personne n'en connaissait la cause. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints tant son âme avait été détruite. Désormais, il était une coquille vide.

Enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant, Rogue reprit le cours de ses activités. Travailler l'aidait à oublier et peut-être même, lui à sauver la vie. Mais le destin s'acharnait contre lui.

Le nez dans ses notes, Rogue ne vit pas Hermione arriver et la percuta de plein fouet. Le bruit mat d'un carton tombant sur le sol, claqua dans le couloir. Confuse, elle se précipita pour ramasser la boîte mais Severus l'avait devancé. Hébétée par ce geste incongru venant de lui, Hermione ne vit pas qu'il lui tendait carton et durant ce laps de temps, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son contenu. Mauvaise idée. A l'intérieur se trouvait les quelques affaires personnelles de Lily des vêtements colorés, des livres, des photos de Harry et une unique photo de famille en noir et blanc.

Pendant un court instant, il fut déstabilisé. Un voile de mélancolie vint s'envelopper autour de lui, éclipsant la réalité. Tout autour de lui était nébuleux. Sans forme, ni vie. La souffrance était encore là et ne le quittera sûrement jamais. Et quand il revint finalement à lui-même, la jeune femme avait disparu. Emportant dans son sillage, les souvenirs d'une vie.

Il fixa longuement la porte de sa chambre et dans un élan de courage, il entra. Cette pièce habituellement chaleureuse était redevenue froide et austère. Elle lui manquait. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Submergé par la douleur de sa perte, il tenta de s'agripper au barreau du lit avant de s'effondrer à même le sol, pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

Combien de temps était-il resté allongé par terre ? Il ne pourrait le dire mais lorsqu'il trouva assez de courage pour se relever, son regard croisa la tranche d'un livre oublié. Curieux, il rampa sous le lit pour l'attraper. Il reconnu la couverture, il s'agissait du conte qu'elle lisait à Harry. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant de tomber sur le marque-page: une photo de la mère et de son fils avec au dos, une inscription.

"Que ton patronus puisse te protéger où que tu sois. Je t'aime. Lily."

Severus ne comprenait pas la référence mais il aurait tout le temps de compléter ses lacunes. Car il comptait bien garder ce livre pour lui seul.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain après-midi, après les douze heures de garde qu'il put dénouer ses muscles endoloris par la fatigue. Confortablement installé dans son éternel fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de thé posée sur la table et le livre de Lily à porté de main, tout était parfait. Un nuage de lait et deux cuillerées de sucre plus tard, il commença sa lecture.

Le premier lundi après le départ de son unique amour, Rogue ne se rendit pas à son déjeuné hebdomadaire. Cela allait rendre Violet folle de rage mais il n'en avait cure. Aujourd'hui, il allait faire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais songé à faire auparavant. Il se rendit à la "Ménagerie Magique", sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait. Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il le fit emballer dans un joli papier rouge puis quitta l'établissement. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de héler un taxi dans lequel il s'engouffra. Le paysage londonien défila sous ses yeux cernés. Le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps maintenant. Halloween venait juste de se terminer que Londres commençait à s'habiller de diverses illuminations pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Sans y prêter attention, il fit stopper le taxi non loin de sa destination et régla sa course avant de récupérer son paquet coloré. Godric's Hollow était un quartier très calme mais où la vie devait régner en maître. Rogue chercha le numéro 711 des yeux. C'était un appartement à deux étages où les briques rouges s'harmonisaient avec la peinture blanche du rez-de-chaussée. Severus vit à travers les vitres, le jeune Harry s'amuser avec son père. Doucement, il déposa le paquet sur le porche puis griffonna sur une carte qu'il coinça à travers les rubans dorés. L'oncologue hésita un instant mais appuya sur la sonnette avant de disparaître derrière un arbre.

Peu de temps après la sonnerie, James apparu sur le seuil de la maisonnette. Les cheveux ébouriffé et les traits tirés par la tristesse, il semblait au bout du rouleau. A la vue de ce paquet, James s'accroupit et lu la carte dans un murmure.

"Pour Harry. Qu'il puisse te protéger."

Immédiatement, il chercha des yeux l'auteur de ce présent. Mais, mis à part un chat, il n'y avait personne. Du moins en apparence. Le brun récupéra le colis avant de faire claquer la porte de leur maison.

Severus caché non loin de là, avait observé la scène. Il espérait que cette peluche en forme de cerf, symbole du Patronus de Daniel puisse veiller sur le jeune Harry, promis à un grand avenir.

Severus plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux, laissa échapper une unique larme qui n'échappa pas à Remus.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours Severus ? demanda le psychologue. Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours.

Puis sans un mot, il récupéra son trench et sortit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, rejoignant ainsi les Ténèbres.

Car il s'était transformé.

En un meurtrier.

En un monstre.

Par amour.

Fin.


End file.
